Pocket Monster Adventure
by Dbzultimo
Summary: A young boy named Lebon begins his journey as a Pokemon trainer. Can he endure the trials and tribulations and become a Pokemon Master?
1. Ready Go!

iAn aspired young boy begins his journey as a Pokemon trainer. What will his fate be, will he reach the top?..  
  
Or be stopped in his tracks. Courage, Fate, Destiny....All deciding factors in this boy's history. This is his story.  
  
An aspiring young boy, and a brand new adventure..i  
  
Lebon awakens from his slumber, he rises out of bed only in his boxers and a t-shirt. He yawns loudly, and scratches his head  
  
unsure whether he is awake or not. He shrugs to himself then a smile forms on his face, a smile of anxiousness. This was the day he would be begin his journey as a Pokemon trainer. He brushed his teeth and did all of the things he always did in the morning, showering, washing his face, ect.. Afterwards, he slipped into his clothes, placing a cap atop his head. A voice called from below him,  
  
"Lebon? Are you awake?" It was his mother..   
  
"Yeah mom!", Lebon's voice called from above loud enough so that his mother could hear it downstars. Lebon ran downstairs and quickly ate the breakfast that his mother had prepared and said his final good-bye's before leaving, he was now on his own.  
  
Lebon traveled through the Viridian Forest, barely avoiding the Bug Pokemon he met on his way to Pallet Town. Finally arriving in the small town, Lebon let out a soft sigh and made his way to the Pokemon Lab of Professor Oak, where all trainers recieved their first Pokemon. He had hoped, no, he had knew that his Pokemon would be special, something..Different, better than all the rest. But as he arrived his was dissapointed and was only offered the usual starters:  
  
Charmander...  
  
Bulbasaur...  
  
Squirtle...  
  
"Well, uhmm, Professor Oak. These are all great Pokemon and all, but don't you have anything different?.. I like to have my own style, ya know? A leader not a follower, heh.." Lebon said, with a slight cockyness about him. "Something different..Something different. Well it might be against the rules, but I do have this.."  
  
Professor Oak pulled out a Pokeball and released it from his palm. The Pokeball soared through the air and fell onto the wooden floor of the lab, it created a slight thud and a light sprung from the Pokeball. A dog Pokemon appeared.   
  
"A Growlithe! Wow!" Lebon yelled aloud.   
  
"Yes, and freshly caught too.." Bragged Professor Oak.  
  
"I'll take him!" Lebon said with a bright smile on his face  
  
Professor Oak handed Lebon the Pokeball in which contained his Growlithe. Lebon admired the Pokeball for a second, then his eyes shifted back up to Professor Oak. Who held out his hand, holding a small red computer in it.  
  
"What's this?" Lebon said with a puzzled look across his face  
  
"This...Is a PokeDex. Your own Encyclopedia about the Pokemon you have encountered, just point and press this button."  
  
"This button here?.." asked Lebon  
  
"Right." said Prof. Oak, "And these also," Prof. Oak handed Lebon 5 Pokeballs, "These are Pokeballs, used to catch Pokemon, I'm assuming you already know how to catch Pokemon right?"  
  
"Yep", said Lebon, feeling very over confident about his skills  
  
"Alright, Thanks alot Professor, Well I'm off!"  
  
"Good Luck, Lebon!.... He has alot of potential to becoem a great trainer.." Professor Oak said, going back into his back room to do more research  
  
Lebon dashed out of the lab, eager to begin his training when he was abruptly stopped after running into something.  
  
"Ugh!" yelled Lebon  
  
"Ahhh!", screamed a voice which sounded like a young girl  
  
"Hey!!" the girl said, quickly jumping to her feet, her light brown hair and blue eyes glistening in the sunlight "That wasn't nice!"  
  
Lebon pulled himself to his feet, dusting himself off, "Uhm, sorry.. Oh, I'm Lebon, a new trainer from Viridian City."  
  
"Lebon, eh. Well I'm Sammi" The girl said, "You dont look so tough, how about a battle?"  
  
Lebon, astonished that he would get into a battle this early in his career accepted the challenge, "Sure!"  
  
"Go, Charmander!!!" The Sammi yelled, releasing a Charmander from it's Pokeball, "Char char!"  
  
"Wow..A Charmander," Le said as he pointed his PokeDex at the Pokemon, collecting its data..  
  
"Alright then..So it's a fire type. Hmph, I choose you, Growlithe!" Lebon said, tossing his Pokeball forward and summoning his Growlithe onto the battlefield. 


	2. Pokemon Battle!

Lebon's first battle, will he be the victor, or be given his first defeat.  
  
---  
  
Growlithe is summoned onto the battlefield, letting out a growl as he springs from the PokeBall "Growl!"  
  
Lebon's voice rang out as he spoke his first command,"Let's go Growlithe! Tackle attack!"  
  
Growlithe dashes towards Charmander and thrusts himself foward at it.  
  
"Charmander, dodge and use ember!" Sammi yells out to her Charmander  
  
Charmander makes a leaping dodge and avoids the tackle by Growlithe, then quickly turns around sending a flurry of ember at him.  
  
"Oh man. Growlithe...Try jumping too! Like Charmander!" Lebon said, a bit slow with his command to Growlithe. Growlithe leaped into the air as instructed by its trainer but was still caught by a few of the embers, he dropped to the ground.  
  
"Good Job, Charmander!" said Sammi, congradulating her Charmander, "Char char!"  
  
Suddenly, a slight growl was heard. It was Growlithe! He was arising to his feet, ready to continue the battle!  
  
"Growlithe! You're great!", Lebon said, all the life seeming to return to him "Now go! And use tackle attack again!" Growlithe let out a small roar as he moved swiftly at Charmander.  
  
"This again? Oh please.." Sammi said, very confident now, "Dodge again by jumping Charmander!" Charmander leaped into the air once more.  
  
"Not this time! Growlithe leap into the air too! And tackle Charmander to the ground!" Lebon yelled out to his Growlithe  
  
Growlithe followed the command perfectly, jumping into the air high enough to be aligned with Charmander and pushed foward, thrusting his paws onto Charmander's chest, pinning him to the ground with force. Growlithe then leaps backwards, eyeing Charmander with a fierce glare. Charmander's eyes suddenly seem blank as he faints.  
  
Astonished, Lebon managed to release words from his mouth,"W-We won? We won! Way to go, Growlithe nice battling!" Lebon smiled brightly, Growlithe running around him letting out barks of happiness.  
  
"Return, Growlithe!" Le said. Growlithe returns to its PokeBall, as a laser beamed out of the ball, pulling Growlithe back in.  
  
"Nice battle, Sammi." Lebon said, as he smiled and held his hand out to Sammi  
  
"Yeah, you were great." Sammi extended her hand and gripped softly onto Lebon's,"Hey Lebon?"  
  
"Errr, Yeah?" Lebon said looking at Sammi.   
  
"Can I travel with you? I promise I won't get in the way, I'm training to become a great Pokemon trainer, but it gets lonely alone so can I?" Sammi asked as her eyes glistened and became big puppy dog ones  
  
Lebon smiled, scratching his head in embarassment,"Okay, Sammi. You can come with me and Growlithe"  
  
"Great!!!" Sammi smiled and returned her Charmander to its Pokeball. "Let's go!"  
  
"Right" Lebon nodded to Sammi as they both walked side by side, heading into the Viridian Forest  
  
---  
  
Lebon's first battle ends in victory as he wins a Pokemon battle and a new friend. Now he and his new ally travel, on their way to Viridian city, and hopefully his first badge. 


End file.
